Conventional sheet metal brakes require an operator of the device to use a writing instrument and a hand-held ruler or the like to make marks along the length of a piece of sheet metal to indicate where cuts and/or bends should be made to the piece of sheet metal when forming the sheet metal into building trims. Many trim pieces require that multiple cuts and/or bends be made to the piece of sheet metal in order to achieve the final product. In such situations the operator frequently has to mark a first side of the piece of sheet metal for one bend or cut and then flip the sheet metal from face-up to face-down or vice versa to mark and bend or cut the second side.
Not only is this a time-consuming process, but any incorrect measurements lead to incorrect cuts and/or bends and thus increase the production of scrap or waste materials. Furthermore, operators of conventional sheet metal brakes must be trained on how to position the sheet metal in the brake for a given cut or bend, such as whether to position the sheet metal face-up or face-down. Another problem associated with conventional sheet metal brakes is that operation is generally easier with two operators rather than a single operator, because holding the sheet metal for accurate measurements and flipping the sheet metal for additional cuts or bends is difficult and cumbersome, particularly for a sole operator. Furthermore, a novice cannot use conventional sheet bending brakes without some training as to how to measure and cut or bend sheet metal. Finally, an understanding of how to position a piece of sheet metal in the brake to make a given cut or bend requires training or experience.
Thus there is a need for a device that can be used with conventional sheet bending brakes that requires minimal training and that increases productivity and efficiency. Several devices in the prior art have attempted to address this need but these prior art devices are heavy, expensive, and stationary, and often rely on electrical power for operation. The present invention meets this need by providing an indexer that is lightweight, portable, and cost- and energy-efficient.